tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Pixie
Pixies are small, winged creatures who resemble elves. They can use what is known as Pixie Dust to boost their spells. Curious and sometimes mischievous, they often end up meeting with people and playing pranks on them with their dust. Pixies live in Kalapa in Maderas Woods in Central Aison. History Pixies are said to be the children of Heath, Goddess of the Sky. Their role in the Land of the Living has been minor except on some occasions when a pixie or two has helped or played pranks on travellers, so knowledge of them is scarce. Despite the pixies' secluded lifestyle, what little knowledge there is of them has been recorded in a select few tomes so mage schools with big and old enough libraries tend to have some vague information about them and the pixies' curious link to magic. This curious connection often led mages to hunt down pixies to study and dissect them to learn the secrets of the powers they possessed in their tiny bodies. By the Third Age, a high concentration of pixies could be found in the seemingly unremarkable Maderas Woods in Central Aison where the pixie princedom of Kalapa is located in. In 1000 AE, a pixie named Lisse ended up caught and was brought to the Magestar to be studied. She was saved, however, and helped a group of adventurers flee from the mage school until she disappeared not long after. In 1017 AE, another pixie named Fear Dearg caused quite a bit of mayhem in Survivor's Woods until he was defeated by a band of adventurers. Appearance Pixies are tiny winged humanoids who are said to resemble elves the most. They are sometimes mistaken for big butterflies by those who are ignorant of their true nature. They generally tend to have fair skin and hair that ranges from white to black with various colours in between. They're often clad in clothes made of leaves, with some individuals having more elaborate clothes on them for vanity reasons. Personality and Traits Pixies are curious and mischievious, often playing pranks on other races if they come across them. These pranks can range from relatively harmless affairs to life-threatening ones depending on the maliciousness or ignorance of the pixie in question. They care for nature although many of them are scared of some of the deadlier inhabitants of it such as spiders who are just as willing to catch butterflies or pixies in their webs. Some enjoy the beautiful aspects of the world, but there are some pixies who revel in the anguish they can cause to people who they believe are destroying nature. Powers and Abilities Pixies, despite their size, can cast impressive spells due to their close link to magic. They use their abilities to keep flowers in bloom, grow trees and make leaves appear in spring; in other words, they tend to use their magic very much like druids and Faerfolc might--in service of nature. Pixies accomplish this with the use of pixie dust, a curious magical substance which comes from their bodies. It is believed that pixie dust can even allow other races to fly for a shourt amount of time if it's sprinkled on them, but these claims have yet to be verified. However, some pixies have forsaken the more peace-loving mandates of their kind and have instead mastered the art of deception, preying on the strong emotions of other races such as fear and anger and draw power from it. This allows their spells to become more impressive but tends to be detrimental to the people whose emotions they are leeching from. Relations Most pixies act more or less neutrally towards other races, letting them go about their business unless they enter the pixie woods, in which case one or more pixies may want to play pranks on them just to make things more interesting. However, there are pixies out there who don't share the same view and who have taken a more active stance, either subtly aiding other races in time of need or inflicting harm on them all in the interest of keeping nature safe. See also *Heath *Kalapa *Maderas Woods *Pixie Dust *Poko Moko Bling Bling Yoko *Races Category:Aison Category:First Age Category:Humanoids * Category:Third Age